Love, Life, and Everything Else
by xChAnGiNgx
Summary: What will happen to the Petrowski's, Camden's, and Kinkirk's in the future?
1. Introduction

Matt & Sarah Camden-Both 28, Live in New York  
  
Ashleigh Lynn Camden (5) Tucker James Camden (3) Kalli Nicole Camden (0)  
  
Lucy & Kevin Kinkirk-Both 25, Live in Kentucky  
  
Connor Paul Kinkirk (5) Jacob Micheal & Joshua Lee Kinkirk (3) Hope Jennifer Kinkirk (0)  
  
Mary & Ben Kinkirk-Both 26, Live in North Carolina  
  
Lorena Star & Kyle Arthur Kinkirk (5)  
  
Ruthie & Peter Petrowski-Both 19, Live in Florida 


	2. Arriving

~-~ Eric Camden Residence ~-~  
  
-Annie Camden woke up to her twin daughters Emily and Jessica arguing. The house got empty after Matt, Lucy, Mary, Simon, and Ruthie all moved to different states so they decided to have one more child but got two. They named them Emily Marie and Jessica Elisabeth. Sam and David were now 8. And the twins were 4. Annie shot a glance at the clock, which read "9:34" in its bright read letters. Matt, Sarah, Ashleigh, Tucker, Kalli, Lucy, Kevin, Connor, Jake, Josh, Hope, Mary, Ben, Lorena, Kyle, Ruthie, Peter, and Simon were arriving around one. Annie was immediately excited. She hadn't seen Ruthie or Peter in a year. She also hadn't seen her granddaughters Kalli and Hope yet. She put on her robe and her slippers and walked out into the hall immediately smelling Toast, Eggs, and Coffee. She walked into the kitchen to find Eric cooking. She smiled at him. –  
  
"Hey honey." Eric said and shot a smile at his wife.  
  
"Where are the kids?" Annie asked not seeing them.  
  
"In the living room watching TV. Would you mind calling them to breakfast.  
  
"Sure. SAM! DAVID! JESSICA! EMILY! BREAKFAST!" she shouted and almost as if they knew it were coming they were right there. They ate a nice breakfast. Then the kids ran upstairs and got dressed. At 12:35 the first guest arrived. Anne looked out the window to see a silver Sudan pull in the driveway and then the doorbell went ding-dong.  
  
"I'VE GOT IT," shouted Sam. He opened the door to reveal Mary, Ben, Lorena, and Kyle. Sam let them in.  
  
"I hope were not late," said Mary at once.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Ben asked looking around the empty living room.  
  
"For one your early, and for two everybody is still not here" Sam said answering both of them. They talked for about 10 more minutes and were interrupted by the door bell going 'ding-dong...ding-dong'. Sam answered to see his older sister Ruthie, Ruthie's husband peter, and Simon. They talked until about 1:00 when they were interrupted by 'ding-dong...ding-dong' Sam once again answered seeing as annie took a quick trip to the store taking jessica and emily with her and david and eric were in the back yard. David was helping his dad cook and set up the kiddie play set and the baby swing set and the kid picnic tables. This time it revealed Sarah and Matt talking, while sarah held Kalli and Matt held tucker and Ashleigh stood in the middle. At 1:30 the door bell rang again. It revealed Lucy holding a sleeping Hope, Kevin pushing Jake and Josh in a stroller and Connor standing in the middle. 


	3. Family GetTogether

A/N-I Forgot to mention Ruthie is 8 months pregnant with twin's.  
  
Phoebe Bouffet-Good for it this is my story not yours. I don't care that mary was with carlos. I want her with ben in my story. Okay and for anybody who noticed kevin is 30 excuse me and Ruthie will be with peter if I want her to be!  
  
-Everybody went outside. Lucy put a half-asleep Hope in the playpen for the babies and set Connor of to play with his 5-year-old boy cousin's. She sat down at the picnic table holding a squirming Jake and Kevin sat next to her on the left side holding a squirming Josh. Sarah and Matt followed them out Sarah put a half-asleep Kalli in the playpen next to her cousin in the baby playpen, and set Ashleigh out to play with her 5-year-old girl cousin's. Sarah sat on the right side and started talking and Matt sat on Kevin's right side holding a squirming Tucker and they started talking. Mary and Carlos followed them Carlos sat across from Matt and Kevin and Mary sat across from Sarah and Lucy, While Lorena and Kyle took off to play with their cousins. Finally after about 15 minutes just like a chain reaction Jake started screaming, followed by josh, followed by Tucker so Kevin and Matt took the 3 over to the toddler swing. The whole family talked while the kids played and finally said their good-byes for the night and headed to their hotels. – 


End file.
